Xzet Sicknal
Xzet Sicknal /ˈzɛd/'-/ˈsɪɡn(ə)l/ zet-signal, is a Malaysian based Musician and Sound Designer. Before Xzet Sicknal came to a name, it was formerly known as "Shxzet Division" back in 2011 till 2013 and then rebranding as Xzet Sicknal in 2014. An alias which mainly focus on real sounds, real synthesis and real nature field recordings. Xzet Sicknal had featured in many compilations and beat cypher such as, Krayziesoundz, Midnight Oil and Top Cats. He had done many remixes for Naxx & Vangray's Pentagon and An Moku's Stille but under the name of "Shxzet Division". Shxzet Division was his learning years into productions, composing and sound designing. By taking influences from sampling productions in Hip Hop culture and modern futuristic sound design from video games and movies. Before he even got the name of Shazet, he had exposed to sounds and recordings since he was age of 9 by his mother who is a Lecturer of Universiti Sains Malaysia in Mass Communication. Played around with Sony Portable Cassette Recorder and Microsoft Sound Recorder on Windows 95 and Windows XP using Stick Microphone which cost $2 or RM10. Then to Sony MZ-N505 a MiniDisc player. Around age of 13, then he got introduced to a software called Audacity which made him could explore more into sounds. At that time, he was into making his own short animations and made his own sound recordings in Audacity. He used to company his mother to an independent community radio studio and seeing his mother being a radio presenter and control the mixer panel. Xzet Sicknal first mentioned on a TV show, "Into Taqwa With Mizz Nina" but spelled as "Z Signal" in subtitle. Links * Soundcloud: http://www.soundcloud.com/xzetsicknal * HitRecord: https://hitrecord.org/users/shazet/records Discography * Guardians of Pandora * Twelve Ribs / Ghostitans / Comfortable / Calmness (Remastered) * Debug Archive (Remastered) * Division * XZ Tape (2017) * Zenkai Boost EP * Abomination w/ Fakhry Ilham * Koleksi Phat Al Works * 24 - 26 November 2017 - Karnival Upin & Ipin 2017; as Audio Editor & Voice Coach w/ Les' Copaque Production * Upin & Ipin Chinese New Year 2018 Promotional - Sound Design; Credited as Ahmad Syajaril * Upin & Ipin Puasa 2018 Promotional - Sound Design; Credited as Ahmad Syajaril * Upin & Ipin Selamat Hari Raya 2018 Promotional - Sound Design; Credited as Ahmad Syajaril * Upin & Ipin Selamat Ulang Tahun Ke-12 TV9 Promotional - Sound Design; Credited as Ahmad Syajaril * Upin & Ipin Season 12 Promotional - Sound Design; Credited as Ahmad Syajaril * Pada Zaman Dahulu Season 5 Promotional 1 & 2 - Sound Design; Credited as Ahmad Syajaril * Les' Copaque Production YouTube Intro & Outro - Sound Design; Credited as Ahmad Syajaril * Upin & Ipin Season 12 Episode 1 - Sound Design, Voice Acted as Sapy; Credited as Ahmad Syajaril * Upin & Ipin Season 12 Episode 4 - Sound Design, Voice Acted as Beruk; Credited as Ahmad Syajaril * Upin & Ipin Season 12 Episode 6 - Sound Design; Credited as Ahmad Syajaril * Upin & Ipin Season 12 Episode 11 - Sound Design; Credited as Ahmad Syajaril * Upin & Ipin: Keris Siamang Tunggal - Animal Sound Design; Uncredited as Ahmad Syajaril * 28th April 2018 - Clumsygang III; as Sound Engineer * 12th & 13th May 2018 - On Beat Beatbox Battle; as Sound Engineer * 4th August 2018 - The Capital Beatbox Battle; as Sound Engineer / Recordist * 25th August 2018 - H.M.O The4tress x Midnight Ninjaz Beatbox Battle; as Sound Engineer * Riding Pink Infomercial; Sound Design * Beat On Show Beatbox Battle; as Sound Engineer & Recordist * Mortal Kombat 11 Trailer Raiden vs Scorpion (Xzet Sicknal Sound Design Remix) * Mortal Kombat X Trailer Subzero vs Scorpion (Xzet Sicknal Sound Design Remix) Awards / Achievements * Think You Got Skillz? The Beat Meet Top 16 Artists Recorded * Phat Al * Fhive Helmi / Seveneightsix * ALTRBG * Essam Muhammad * Beatboxers in Beatbox Army Malaysia * Kafayat Quadri Positions * Recordist * Audio Editor * Foley Artist * Sound Designer * Composer * Record Producer * Mixer Technician * ASMR Tutorials * Homemade Drum Kit (Soon) * FPC Padkontrol FL Studio Setup (Soon) * FL Scratcher Tutorial (Soon) * FL Scratch Automation Tutorial (Soon) Album Inspirations * Gravediggaz - 6 Feet Deep * GZA - Liquid Swords * Dr. Dre - Compton * Eminem - Kamikaze * Hujan - Sang Enemy * Mefjus - Emulation * Method Man - Tical * Billain - Nomad's Revenge * Noisia - Official DmC Soundtrack * I Am Legion * Onyx - All We Got Iz Us * Linkin Park - Reanimation * Scarlxrd - Lxrdszn * Sinister Soundtrack (Christopher Young, Aghast, Ulver, Judge Hydrogen, Fragments of A Nightmare) * Slipknot * Maurice Jarre - The Message Soundtrack * While She Sleeps - You Are We / Brainwashed * The Legion of Doom - Incorporated * Poppy - I Diagree Rap / Emcee Inspirations * Vinnie Paz, Denzel Curry, Lupe Fiasco, GZA, Token, Vulgatron, Scarlxrd, nothing,nowhere, Poppy, Big L * Skyrulez, Jeejo, Akil Muallim, Fariq Frequensi Inspirations * Alchemist * Valance Drakes * Noisia * Beatowski * Billain / Aethek * Mick Gordon * Andromida * Linkin Park * Sylvia Massy * Ben Burtt * AraabMUZIK Studio Tools * Zoom H2n * Focusrite Scarlett Studio Bundle (2i2, CM25, HP60s) * Korg Kaosspad 3+ * Korg Padkontrol * AVF HM463 * Yamaha HS-50M * Boss Bass Synthesizer SYB-5 * Behringer Tube Ultragain MIC100 * Behringer C-2 * Image-Line FL Studio / Cubase / Acid Pro / LMMS * Davinci Resolve Fairlight * Audacity * Bitmaps & Waves * Foobar2000 * Adobe Audition * Zoom H6 * Sony MDR-7506 Plugins * Native Instruments Komplete 12 Ultimate Productions / In The Studio * Look Up * Noctis' Roadtrip * Tualang Short Film; Demo * Les' Copaque Production Demo & Training